


Sparks

by Picpicpic



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Gay, M/M, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Smut, Stand Alone, more2come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picpicpic/pseuds/Picpicpic
Summary: One-shots based on one-word prompts.Feel free to suggest words... no promises...





	1. ROMANCE

**ROMANCE**

_“Candles?”_ Matt asks, surprised, as he walks into the darkened room, dimly lit by dozens of tiny candles.

 _“Mm,”_ Severide smiled beside him, gauging his reaction.

_“Why?”_

_“Why?”_ Kelly repeats, dumbstruck by the question and Matt’s suspicious tone.

_“Because secretly you’re a pyromaniac like every other firefighter?”_

_“No,”_ Kelly chuckles, _“cause I love the way they make your hair glow, and your eyes sparkle.”_

 _“Really?”_ Matt can’t help but scoff doubtfully. _“and flowers?”_

_“Cause they make you smile.”_

_“And music?”_ Matt can’t hide his surprise at Kelly’s odd conduct.

_“An excuse to hold you in my arms.”_

_“You need an excuse? You don’t need an excuse.”_ Matt says as he wraps his arms around Kelly, pulling him into swaying with the music.

 _“I love you,”_ Kelly says quietly.

_“That’s a good enough excuse." Matt smiles _. "_ I love you too. Wh_ _at’s going on? Should I be worried?”_

_“No,”_ Kelly laughs, _“Nothing is going on, I swear,”_ his eyes meet Matt’s and Matt can see the sincerity in them, allowing him to relax. _“I just wanted to make sure you know. That you don’t forget.”_

_“That you love me?”_

_“Mm,”_

_“Did you forget?”_

_"No, I will never forget,”_ Kelly says, his arms tightening around Matt.

_“Then I won’t either. I don’t need candles or flowers, or any marketed symbols of romance, for that matter, that’s not my idea of romance.”_

_“What’s your idea of romance, then?”_

Matt thinks about it shortly. _“You know how you kiss my shoulder every morning, asking if I want to join you in the shower?”_

_“Mm,”_

_“Or how you wait till I come home to eat dinner, so I won’t eat alone…”_

_“So I won’t eat alone either,”_ Kelly confesses softly.

 _“Or how there’s always a bottle of water and some fruit waiting for me when I come back from a run,”_ Matt challenges, catching Kelly’s eye, both knowing and enjoying that there is no excuse for that gesture. None needed. _“That’s romantic. Little things that show me you want me around, that you care. That’s all I need. A bit of you every day looking at me with sincere blue eyes.”_ He says as he caresses Kelly’s cheek, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

 _“Just a little bit?”_ Kelly asks, teasingly grinding their bodies closer together.

 _“Nothing about you is little,”_ Matt whispers, smiling knowingly, enjoying their intimacy, before they both let desire take over. He raises his head, offering Kelly his lips.

 _“Mm.”_ Kelly moans lightly in agreement as their mouths collide and words are forgotten.


	2. FIELD

FIELD

 

 _“Case, stop!”_ Kelly shouts out from behind him, making him slow down to a full stop, his foot meeting the ground to balance his bicycle.  
They’ve been riding for hours, having set out in the early morning to enjoy the beautiful weather. But now, come midday, the sun beating down on them, they’re both drenched in sweat.

“ _What is it?”_ he shouts back to Kelly, as he waits for him to catch up.

 _“Let’s stop, take a break here,”_ Kelly pants as he reaches Matt and clatters off his bike.

 _“You old man!”_ Matt teases laughingly, _“we just had a break an hour ago.”_

 _“There something I need to do,”_ Kelly says, his eyes skimming the view around them.

_“What?”_

_“You.”_ He answers seriously, pointing at the high green stalks in the field to their right, “ _In there.”_ Then a roguish smile widens on his lips.

Matt takes him in and can’t stop himself from smiling as well. _“There might be mice in there or snakes…”_ he ponders _._

 _“We’ll scare them away,”_ Kelly says confidently, coming closer to Matt, sharing his personal space _. “I lied before,”_ he says quietly, pausing dramatically and looking into Matt’s questioning eyes. _“I need you to do me in there.”_

Matt breath catches in his throat. No matter how long they’ve been together, how many times they’ve made love and had sex, Matt’s heart still races at the sound of Kelly asking to be penetrated.

 _“You want me to fuck you in a field?”_ he asks airily, knowing the answer but needing Kelly’s final word. Kelly nods approvingly, a smile flashes again on his face.  
_“Come on then,”_ Matt says, feigning calmness when his whole body is tingling with anticipation.  
He pushes his bike to the side of the path, parking it on the edge of the green field. Kelly happily imitating his actions, taking his bag and the blanket tucked on the back of his bike as he follows Matt into the greenery.

 

The silent stillness of nature around them slowly fills with grunts and moans of pleasure as they roam and discover each other’s skin, the sweat swept off from their naked bodies with the tickling breeze, to be created again with their physical exertion. Soon Kelly’s passionate begging disturbs the peaceful setting, _“harder baby, harder, yesss,”_  and Matt’s pleasured roar rings clear through the air, as he cums and collapses on top of Kelly.


	3. FORGET

**FORGET**

_“Yes mom, I know. I won’t forget. No, I haven’t written it down, I just won’t. I’ve never forgotten until now,”_ Matt’s voice becomes tired and edgy during the phone call, as his mother refuses to acknowledge he’s a capable, independent man. He’d just stepped into his apartment to find the phone ringing, his mother on the line, nagging relentlessly when all he wanted was to crash on the couch with a beer.

He’d spent the day with Severide but something was so off with the guy, he’d cut it short and come back home. He’d tried to get Sev to talk but couldn’t muster the energy to pull it out of him when Kelly was being mysteriously evasive. _One of those days,_ he’d thought to himself as he’d unlocked the front door, trying to calm his guilty conscious for not badgering Kelly into talking about what’s bothering him. Now his mother’s rambling was bringing on a headache.

 _“Okay, mom,”_ he answers tiredly, trying to get her off the line when suddenly there’s a knock on the door. “ _There someone at the door, I have to go. Yes,”_ he distractingly looks through the peep-hole to see Kelly standing outside, an unsure expression on his face. He opens the door for him, signaling him to come in as he tries to end the call with his mom. _“Yes. Ok, bye. Yes, bye. Kelly’s here I have to go. bye, bye. God.”_ he sighs when he finally succeeds to end the call, his hand falling to his side still holding the phone. _“Mothers.”_ He rolls his eyes _, “Wouldn’t let it go when I told her I won’t forget Christie’s birthday party next week. Like I’d be the one likely to forget,”_ he rambles to Kelly, _“like I ever forget anything... what are you doing here?”_ he finally asks, his thoughts catching up to the situation.

An odd smile widens on Kelly’s face, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

 _“What?”_ Matt asks, intrigued by Kelly’s reaction.

 _“You forgot your sunglasses in my car.”_ Kelly’s shy grin turns into a full-blown knowing smile.

 _“Really?”_ Matt asks surprised, his hand automatically moving to his head as if to check if his glasses are on his head. _“I don’t think I did,”_ Kelly then pulls out an old pair of sunglasses from his back pocket, showing them to Matt. _“Those aren’t mine,”_ Matt says defensively.

Kelly’s hands play with the glasses, his eyes not meeting Matt’s. _“I know.”_ He confesses quietly. _“it was the only excuse I could come up with.”_

 _“Excuse for what?”_ Matt asks curiosity and annoyance battling inside him. “ _What’s going on with you today?”_

_“To see you again, to be here,”_

_“You’ve seen me all day, Severide. I’ve literally just come in from hanging with you.”_

_“You want me to go?”_ Kelly’s insecurity flashes across his face, catching Matt’s heart and attention.

 _“No,”_ he says softly _, “I want you to tell me what’s going on.”_

 _“I,”_ Kelly starts, only to lose his courage and fall silent.

 _“You? What?”_ Matt encourages him, _“Come on Sev, we’ve been through too much for you to feel uncomfortable. Just say it and we’ll deal with it.”_

_“You’re not going to like it.”_

_“Try me.”_ When Kelly remains silent he tries again, worry starting to eat at him, _“You sick?”_

 _“No,”_ Kelly shakes his head immediately, not wanting Matt to worry.

_“You in trouble?”_

_“No,”_

_“Is it your dad? Your mom? Katie?”_ Matt tries as Kelly continues to shake his head. _“What then?”_

 _“I,”_ Kelly starts again, searching for the words. _“It hurts not being around you,”_ he confesses suddenly, shocked by his own admission but unable to stop the words. _“I go home after shift, or after today, but I can’t stop thinking about you, wondering, wanting... It feels like a part of me remains with you when we’re apart. I keep worrying something will happen to you. I,”_ Matt’s face suddenly comes into focus, Kelly’s mind catching up with his mouth, making his breath catch in his throat, perplexed and embarrassed at having talked like that, exposed himself to Matt. For a moment they stand in front of one another, frozen with surprise, words and thoughts ringing in their heads.

 _“What?”_ Matt’s surprise falls from his lips in the form of a single word, and Kelly’s brain zooms into focus.

 _“Oh shit. Shit. I’m sorry. I should go, forget I said anything, I should go. Fuck.”_ He mumbles frantically, flustered, confusedly retreating to the door to make his escape.

 _“Sev, wait,”_ Matt tries to get his attention, the urgency of the moment becoming clear. Whatever it is that just happened will be lost if Kelly goes out the door. _“Kelly. STOP.”_ He orders loudly, his hand closing the door that Kelly had begun to open, the loud bang startling them both.

 _“Stop,”_ Matt whispers the word again in the silence that falls, his tone voices his confusion as he begs for a moment to think things through. _“Stay.”_ He says as his mind beings to make order of things, his hand moving to rest on Kelly’s arm.

_“Matt,”_

_“I don’t know,”_ Matt reacts starkly to Kelly’s unfinished question. _“I don’t know. Just don’t run away yet.”_ He adds confusedly.

_“Forge-”_

_“No.”_ Matt cuts in, his voice abrupt as if the idea makes him angry, his fingers cling tightly to Kelly’s sleeve, to stop him from going. _“I won’t forget it. I don’t want to forget it. Just, give me a moment. Sit.”_ He points at the couch, trying to get Kelly away from the door _. “Sit.”_ He orders again when Kelly doesn’t move. _“Kelly,”_ he tries again, his voice now softer, surer, trying to reach Kelly in his distress. _“I want you to stay.”_


	4. BIRTHDAY

BIRTHDAY

_“Happy birthday Casey!”_ the noise around the table grows louder come midnight, as they all raise their glass, congratulating him. Sitting at a corner table at a Molly’s, most of the 51 house members are there, as well as a few friends from other houses. Matt’s shy smile radiates back to them, his eyes sparkle as he mumbles an embarrassed ‘ _thanks’,_ raising his glass quickly _,_ trying to avoid the attention. 

An hour and a few good drinks later, when Brett leaves her spot for the toilet, Matt slides across the bench, his knee bumping into Kelly’s under the dark wooden table. They smile drunkenly at each other, their focus returning to Otis as he rambles on with a story they’ve all heard before.   
It’s when the members around the table sway with laughter at the end of a joke, that Kelly feels something weighing against his leg. His initial thought of it being an accident is soon washed away, as he feels the definite form of Matt’s fingers against his knee, light and seeking but definitely there, tracing little circles on the material of his jeans.

Surprised, his eyes shoot to find Matt’s, who is purposefully focusing on other members of their party, obviously avoiding his gaze. Kelly’s not sure what to do, what it means, nor what he wants. For the time being, he lets Matt’s ministrations continue, trying to gauge both Matt’s and his reactions.  
 _“What are you doing?”_ he whispers sweetly into Matt’s ear when the tempo of the conversation distracts their friends again.

_“I don’t know,”_ Matt whispers back, his fingers now stroking Kelly’s thigh, just above his knee.

_They’re both drunk_ , Kelly figures. _Perhaps Matt needs the proximity_. Perhaps it’s because Kelly is the only one in the room to know, that Matt and his dad shared a birth date. Kelly doesn’t really mind, _it feels nice,_ Matt’s fingers joining the light buzz beginning in his head. He leans back in response, silently indicating his assent. He tries to move on, focus back on the conversation, but his eyes slip again and again to Matt’s golden features.   _He looks lovely in the sparkling lights of the bar.  
_ What?! His own thoughts surprise him, an odd heat flowing inside him, he reflexively shifts in his seat, causing his leg to move unintentionally away from Matt’s fingers.

Now Matt’s eyes search for his, startled, a clear question and a hint of an apology ringing in them before they sink to the table and back in the direction of their company. A single tooth biting down, anxiously, on his plump lip. Without thinking, Kelly’s hand shoots to find Matt’s under the table, soothingly bringing it back to his leg. Their eyes lock in a silent exchange, before Kelly moves their interlocked hands higher up his thigh, a quick grin flashing on his lips before he seemingly sets the attention back on the conversation around them.

It’s then the singing starts, the lights dim, and Hermann comes around the bar carrying a cake decorated with lighted candles.

_“Happy birthday, Matty,”_ Kelly whispers in his ear as he leans in, his breath tickling against the shell of Matt’s ear.

_“Make a wish!”_ someone yells at Matt, pulling his attention from Kelly’s proximity and warmth. But only one thought reflexively comes to mind as he thinks of the candles on his cake. His eye float to find Kelly’s again, a somber hope flickering in his blue orbs. _“Come on, Matt!”_ a nudge to his side wakes him from his reverie, encouraging him urgently to blow the candles out. But Kelly saw it, felt it between them before Matt had turned his head and filled his lungs with air.

He’s unsure what to do. It can’t have been right, he must have misread something. It cannot happen here, with everyone they know around them. it cannot happen at all, they’re Casey and Severide, they’d never… they’d don’t… would never… Kelly can’t seem to finish his thought as something tugs inside him. Like a cat teased with a string, he cannot give up on the curiosity, on the pull awakened in him. His hand moves, on its own accord, to Matt’s arm, getting his attention again as he tries to read something deep in his gaze.

_Stop me right now, if you don’t want this to happen,_ a voice inside his head tells Matt, and he swears he can feel Matt moving closer, leaning in, a silent _I do_ reverberating in answer though Matt did not speak. And then he’s pulling Matt to him, his hand suddenly on Matt’s cheek, guiding him closer to find his lips, his eyes close and his breath halts for that endless moment before contact is made.

Matt’s lips are warm and sweet and keen; They taste of beer and cake frosting. Kelly’s mouth opens instinctively, trying for air, allowing Matt to decide how to go on.   
He can feel Matt's surprise but also his want. Matt eagerly presses in, sucking on Kelly’s lips, his tongue caressing lightly the hollow of his mouth, his fingers clinging to the material of Kelly’s shirt. And Kelly can suddenly feel how they fit. They fit. Like unrealizing pieces of puzzles, coming together and unexpectedly making sense. 

They can hear the loud silence around them as people notice what’s going on but can’t seem to register it enough to pull back, Matt’s lips taking all of Kelly’s attention, all his mind-space, his body tingling to be even closer. And he suddenly feels what he hasn't felt in a very long time; what he's secretly been looking for in the bodies of all the women he's taken to bed lately: a place. A place for him. A place that calls to him, invites and accepts and holds him.   
How did he not notice it before?  How is he ever going to let go? 

Eventually they come up for air, slowly, still lingering. Like waking up, battling between remaining in a perfect dream, sweetness still on the tip of the tongue and accepting the reality of being awake, letting their surroundings in. Their eyes find each other in uncertain question, in interest and curiosity, minds racing to comprehend, their hands slowly, regretfully, letting go. Then they feel all the eyes on them; 12 questioning gazes, trying to grasp what they’d just witnessed.

_“What was that?”_ Otis’ voice rings with shock.

_“When did that happen?”_ Hermann can’t hold back his surprise.

_“Uh,”_ Matt mumbles, confused and scared, sinking back into himself, his mind reeling with shame a giddiness.

Kelly tries to think how to dissolve the tension without letting Matt down or playing down their connection. The way Kelly will frame it will be crucial for Matt perception and acceptance. One wrong move and he knows he’ll lose Matt, before they’ve even figured what happened. _  
“A birthday special,”_ he says, meeting their eyes, smirking knowingly at his own joke, while his left hand secretly sneaks around Matt’s waist and under the hem of his shirt, keeping him reassuringly close.

_“Well, you can definitely skip that on my birthday,”_ Hermann shoots back, reading Matt’s unease and succeeding to turn it into a lighthearted joke, making everyone chuckle. They don’t understand it, but they know of Kelly’s wanton ways and can see Matt’s struggling, and know not to pry further.

_“How about another round, then?”_ Herrmann asks, already on his way to the bar.

…

A few hours and many more drinks later, they find themselves at a different bar, a dinky, dark dive bar. The rest of their crew having left throughout the night, they’re both drunk and happy to be left with each other.

_“Dance with me,”_ Kelly says, as he pulls Matt to him on the dimly lit deserted dance floor, incapable of waiting any longer. He’s been patient the entire night, to avoid any weirdness and remarks from the guys, but now they’re alone and all he wants is to feel Matt’s weight against him, to regain that feeling of belonging that Matt’s proximity had awoken. And Matt, similarly unable to fight the yearning he’s felt throughout the night for the security and warmth of Kelly’s embrace, complies without resistance, falling into Kelly’s arms.

They sway heavily together, keeping close, lips soon gliding on each other’s skin, as their arms hold tight and their fingers dig into their muscles. Kelly can’t help but hum in Matt’s ear, changing the lyrics: _“He brings the sunshine to a rainy afternoon; he puts the sweetness in stirs it with a spoon, he watches for my moods, never brings me down; he puts the sweetness in all around.”*_

 

_“Take me home,”_ Matt requests softly into Kelly’s ear after a while. He can feel Kelly’s arms tightening around him. _“But you can’t fuck me,”_ he adds in a shaky whisper.

_“No?”_ Kelly smirks, surprised by Matt’s assurance and blatancy, raising his head to find Matt’s eyes.

_“No. I don’t want you to fuck me like this, not drunk,”_ Matt says in earnest, a hint of fear in his momentarily lucid eyes.

_“Ok,”_ Kelly nods with relent, hearing the lingering promise behind Matt’s words _. “but may I touch you tonight? Make you feel good?”_ he asks, his mouth already nibbling around Matt’s earlobe, his hands pulling Matt’s closer to him by his backside.

_“Mm,”_ Matt whimpers in delight.

 

_“I’m sorry it took so long,”_ Kelly whispers sincerely, knowing they both know what he’s referring to.

_“Shut up,”_ Matt silences him before bringing their lips back together, not wanting to think of the meaning and consequence tonight will hold.

_“Happy birthday,”_ Kelly utters, another smirk adorning his lips.

_“Thanks,”_ Matt smiles softly, his eyes sparkling knowingly, happily, giddily, soon feeling Kelly’s hands pulling him closer again, ready to lose himself in his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*Sweetness by Yes]


	5. FRUSTRATION

FRUSTRATION

 _“Hey,”_ Kelly catches up to Matt on their way out of the firehouse after a shift, his shoulder bumping lightly against Matt’s.

 _“Hey,”_ Matt’s dejected voice depicts his state.

 _“Rough night?”_ Kelly asks knowingly, Truck having been called out many more times than Squad.

_“Yeah,”_

_“You want to come over?”_

Matt thinks a moment before he answers carefully, _“I really just want my own bed, and to sleep.”_   
Their newfound relationship is still so delicate, he’s scared Kelly will misread his answer into something personal. _“Is that okay?”_

 _“Sure, yeah.”_ Kelly brushes it off, and they walk further for a moment in silence. _“Can I come over, then?”_

 _“Yes,”_ Matt’s answer is definite but there is something else behind it. He doesn’t want Kelly to feel rejected or unwanted, it’s not about him, but about what's going on in Matt’s head, _“But I really need sleep, okay?”_

 _“Yeah, sleep, I get it,”_ Kelly says, pulling Matt to him, his voice ringing of mischief and seduction.

 _“Kelly, not here,”_ Matt tries to pull away.

_“Matt,”_

_“Kelly, I mean it!”_ Matt snaps harshly, _“I’m not your whore, I won’t pull my pants down every time you wish it!”_

 _“Whoa,”_ Kelly pulls back, shocked.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Matt mumbles, regretting his words and his harsh tone, but he can’t take his words back. Fortunately, Kelly can see something deeper is bothering him. _“_

_Matt, what’s going on?”_

_“Nothing, I’m sorry. I’m just tired.”_

_“Come on, Matt, talk to me.”_ But Matt refuses to budge, remaining in his silence, his features darkening. _“This,” Kelly_ gestures with his hand between them, _“isn’t about sex, Matt,”_ Kelly emphasizes what for him is already obvious. _“It’s about missing you and needing you and caring for you. About wanting to spend time with you, and caring how you are, how you feel and what you’re thinking. But if you won’t talk to me, it’ll only ever remain sex. Or not even that.”_ Kelly tries. He knows Matt doesn’t trust easily, but he also knows it’s not a matter of lack of trust between them. Something or someone has caused Matt’s frustration and insecurity.

 _“I’m sorry, it’s just been one of those nights,”_ Matt begins slowly, thinking Kelly’s words over. _“And Herrmann’s been giving me a hard time because he found out about Gabby and me calling it quits. I don’t know what she’s told him, but he’s turned into a weird taking-sides thing, and he’s being impossible.”_

_“Forget him,-”_

_“I can’t forget him,”_ Matt argues, _“He’s under my command, he’s like family, I hate being in a disagreement with him.”_

_“Yeah, well, he’s being an ass right now. And you’re off shift, so let it go until you’ve got some sleep and can see that clearly. A disagreement isn’t the end of the world, and your private life isn't any of his business. You’re not going to lose him over this. He’ll come around.”_

_“And when he finds out about us?”_ Matt questions incredulously, his eyes growing big, _“When they all find out about us and hate me?”_

_“Why would they hate you?”_

_“I don’t know, because,”_

_“Are you happy, Matt?”_ Kelly cuts in, trying to remind Matt of what’s important, he gently grabs Matt’s chin, turning his face to make eye contact. _“Do I make you happy? Could I make you happy?”_

 _“Yes,”_ Matt gives in to the effect of Kelly’s blue gaze. He wishes he could just crawl inside Kelly’s embrace and let the world disappear but they’re standing in the parking lot of the firehouse, in view of everybody and anybody, and he can’t allow himself to be seen in a compromising position.

 _“Good,_ _because that’s all that matters,”_ Kelly says before he moves closer and circles his arms around Matt’s shoulders, pulling him in.   
_“There’s nothing wrong about this,”_ he whispers into Matt’s ear when he feels Matt rigorous body refusing his hold.   
And Matt surrenders. His eyes close and his head sinks into Kelly’s neck. Soon he can feel the soothing effect of Kelly’s body, can feel energy seeping from Kelly into him _._

 _“Let’s get you home and into bed,”_ Kelly says lightly after a moment, _“to sleep,”_ he adds, laughingly, when he feels Matt’s reaction. _“But when you wake up…”_ Kelly teases, his eyes shining with mischief again, biting his lips to stop himself from doing something Matt won’t feel comfortable with in public.

 _“All yours,”_ Matt laughs lightly with him, grateful for everything Kelly is. _“I promise.”_


	6. ANSWER

ANSWER

 _“What's this?”_ Kelly asks, raising his head in surprise when Matt comes out of the house to the back porch where he’s sitting, handing him a white envelope. Matt just smiles and shrugs in response, and Kelly’s fingers make quick work of the seal.

 _“A transfer request?!”_ Kelly reads the headline in shock, _“Why?”_ he asks, a light panic raising in him as he searches for Matt’s eyes.

 _“There’s something else in there too,”_ Matt hints, and Kelly, afraid to let Matt out of his sight in case he disappears, as if the letter would magically work instantly, slowly lowers his eyes to search the content of the envelope, flipping it over, carefully emptying its content into the cup of his hand.

 _“A ring?”_ he asks, confusion clear on his face as his eye find Matt’s again, searching for an explanation. Matt’s smile grows wider as he sinks to knees next to Kelly, taking his time to study Kelly’s face, before taking the ring between his thumb and finger and presenting it to Kelly.

_“Will you marry me, Kelly?”_

_“What?”_ Kelly’s surprise and confusion make him speechless, his mind reeling _, “No.”_

 _“No?”_ Matt repeats, taken aback, clearly shocked.

 _“No,”_ Kelly says again, more determined this time, as things start to settle. He can see the hurt and surprise in Matt’s features, knowing he’s given the wrong answer, knowing Matt is going to flee.

 _“Is that your answer?”_ Matt says, already getting up, taking a heartbreaking step back. Innumerable emotions crossing his face as his expectations, his hopes, his heart are broken.

 _“Matt wait,”_ Kelly orders, grabbing Matt by the wrist, not letting him go any further. But Matt resists, trying to pull away, forcing Kelly to get up. He circles his arms around Matt, holding him tight to him, their bodies flush, before he starts whispering in Matt’s ear, forcing him to listen. _“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Matt, I do. I want us to spend as much time as possible together.”_ He can feel Matt stop struggling as his words sink in. His arm climbs to grab Kelly’s shirt at his back. _“I want to take care of you and keep you safe and happy.”_

 _“I thought that’s what marriage is,”_ Matt whispers shakily.

_“Yeah, maybe it is,”_

_“So why won’t you marry me? We spend all our time together anyway.”_

_“Yeah, exactly,”_ Kelly pulls back a bit to find Matt’s eyes. _“but if you transfer, we’ll lose 48 to 72 hours together every week. Even more, if our shifts don’t match.”_ He lets his calculation sink in before he goes on. _“I have your back on shift, I’m right there to make sure you’re safe, that you come out, every time. If you change houses, how am I going to know you’re safe? Who am I going to trust to have your back and pull you out?”_ Kelly says shakily _. “I hated everything about Shay dying, you know that, but the one thing I’m grateful for, is that small moment before we went into that building, where we made amends, where I got to make sure she walked into danger knowing I loved her, that she was the most important person to me in the world. What would I do if something happened to you on a call, and I wouldn’t be there? Wouldn’t even know, and I couldn’t get a last moment with you? To tell you how much I love you, how I need you every moment, to fight alongside you till the very end? No, Matt, I can’t. I can’t”_ Kelly shakes his head vehemently as if trying to rid his mind of the thought. _“You can’t transfer. If us getting married means you transferring, then I don’t want that official ceremony, that official piece of paper that would take you away from me at 51.”_

 _“I'm sorry,"_ Matt’s voice is small, he hates upsetting Kelly. _"I didn’t think about it like that. S_ _o, you have thought about it?_

_“Yes, of course I have.”_

_“And it’s not because you don’t want us to move forward? Don’t want me anymore?”_

_“No, no. It’s because I want more of you, constantly.”_

 

 _“So we’ll never get married? Never make this official?”_ Matt asks after a moment.

_“I don’t know Matt. I thought we were official.”_

_“Yeah, we are, just-“_

_“You want more than that."_ Kelly acknowledges softly. _"You really need the official stamp?”_

 _“I don’t know,”_ Matt answers quietly, thoughtfully.

 _“As far as I’m concerned, you and I are forever, Matthew,”_ Kelly says, trying to placate Matt’s anxieties, watching as a smile immediately spreads across Matt’s lips. _“I’ll think of something, I promise. If it’s a commitment thing, we’ll find a way to do it, without it affecting our positions at the house, okay?”_

_“Okay,”_

 

_“Are we okay, Matt? I didn’t mean ‘no’, I just don’t want you to transfer.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just need to readjust I guess.”_ Matt says, clearly fighting his disappointment. _“I kinda liked the idea of being your husband.”_

 _"Where’s the ring?”_ Kelly asks urgently, looking into Matt’s blue gaze, _“May I still have it?”_ Matt silently raises his hand, the ring still held between his fingers. He watches as Kelly’s hands raise to the back of his neck, where he opens the chain around his neck - the one his mother gave him, the one he always has on, the one he keeps close to his heart - and taking the ring from Matt, slips it on to the chain. His eyes then move to find Matt’s eyes as he secures the chain back around his neck, a silent question in them. Matt just nods, a goofy smile on his lips, his eyes watery as he understands Kelly’s gesture _. “We’re going to have to get you one as well,”_ Kelly says, before kissing Matt’s lips softly _, “husband.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't seem to get these guys to fight, but I hope their conundrum came out clearly...


	7. FaKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should thank (/blame) Pall for this... I took her advice to try and write something else to get out of my writing rut, and this dribble somehow grew and grew and grew... sadly, it was extremely difficult for me to get through this. There parts that are utter crap, there're probably plot holes, and things to come back to; questions etc... but it was more about making me write...  
> (I'm sorry about Undercover and Beautiful - I promise I haven't given them up!)  
> Hope you enjoy...
> 
> Pall - this is for you. Thank you so much for your kindness and support! - It means so much. ❤️

**FaKE**

 

_“The idea is for you two to draw the heat, so we’ll know whoever’s behind this will focus on you and we can lure them out.”_

_“Let me get this straight,”_ Matt fights to make sense of things, before going on,

 _“Wouldn’t call it that, in this case…”_ Kelly jokes, trying to deflect his reactions to Jay’s odd request. _Queer request_ , he turns another pun in his head but holds himself from sharing.

 _“You want us,”_ Matt goes on, ignoring Kelly’s remark, his finger moving between them, _“to pose as a couple, to lay a trap for whoever’s behind the homophobic attacks on CFD personal?”_

 _“Pretty much, yes,”_ Jay affirms, unashamed.

_“Why us?”_

_“Well, we’ve asked Donovan and Ray at 76, but they’re not up for it. We asked Stiles at 37 but it’s too complicated to match him with someone from another house, and we don’t want to create too many ripples by transferring him and letting on to the idea. You guys are good friends, you’re in the same house, together on scenes, you’re roommates – it all fits, it’ll be easy to create the ruse.”_

_“Except for the part where we put ourselves at risk for a homophobic lunatic to come after us with a knife.”_ Matt scoffs.

 _“We’ll have your backs, Casey. We’ll keep you safe.”_ Jay assures, knowing Matt’s past experiences with going undercover will have left him doubtful. _“We’ll be there on scenes, undercover at a safe distance, and we’ll have you monitored off shift.”_

 _“Oh, so not only are we supposed to pose as a couple, we're supposed to do it on the wire as well?”_ Matt was slowly losing his grip on his emotions as he was trying to make sense of Jay’s logic. _“What are you laughing at?”_ he snaps at Kelly, who’s unable to hold back his laughter. Matt’s 100% right in his doubt, but it’s still amusing to watch him squirm to the idea. _“How is this even remotely funny to you?”_ Matt huffs.

 _“Sorry,”_ Kelly tries but doesn’t really succeed not to laugh. _“You’re right, it is kind of crazy, but your face is priceless…”_

_“Oh, piss off. Kind of crazy? It has disaster written all over it.”_

_“It would help catch a criminal though…_ ” Kelly falls serious, knowing Matt wouldn’t be able to refuse once he thought of the good it could do _. “Someone’s gunning it for the LGBTQA of the CFD… and we could help...”_

 _“How are they finding them? I mean, how do they know who to target?”_ Matt asks Jay, letting Kelly’s words sink in.

_“CFD Monthly did an article for pride-week last month…”_

_“So, what, they’re working up the list? Like a hit-list?”_

_“Sort of, yeah.”_ Jay’s face becomes grim, and Matt’s gut falls at the sickening thought _. “We’ve put a tail on everyone in that article, which in turn made this guy disappear into the shadows. But he’s still out there, and he has to pay for the damage he’s done. We have to coax him out.”_

 _“And how do you mean to get his focus on us?”_ Matt asks, not even noticing the hidden agreement in his words. “ _We weren’t in that article.”_

_“The idea is to send a pap after you, get an enticing snapshot of you two, send the picture to the tabloids, hope it’ll catch his attention.”_

_“Great,”_ Matt mumbles darkly, thinking over the repercussions of having his face all over the tabloids, as his coming out no less. Fake or not it’s awkward and uncomfortable. _“Is there really no other way?”_

 _“We wouldn’t be here if there was,”_ Jay begins to wrap the conversation _. “He’s already put Selina Daniels and her partner in the hospital, Max Atwood as well. Dan Robertson was lucky to get away when they did. We have to up the game here.”_ Jay answers honestly, a bit embarrassed at how out-of-control things have already become.

The room falls silent as they each take a moment to consider. Boden finally breaking the silence to give his two cents. _“It’s your decision, guys. PD has guaranteed your safety, but this might get uncomfortable on different levels. For anybody our side this house, it’s going to have to look like you really are in a relationship. I’ll have your backs with headquarters, and everyone here will act as needed. It’s your decision.”_

 _“I’m in,”_ Kelly says with no hesitation, _“If kissing Matt and holding hands for two weeks is going to stop this guy… it’s not even a question.”_ He looks quickly at Matt before levelling his gaze with Jay, his jaw set tight. He can’t help but think of Shay; of someone going after her, wanting to harm her for who she loved. It makes his blood boil, even though it’s been five years since he's lost her.

Matt takes another moment, his eyes scanning the men in the small office and then glancing beyond the door into the firehouse.  
At last his eyes settle on Kelly’s profile, taking him in, an unreadable expression on his face.  
_“Yeah, okay. Of course.”_ He says quietly, his eyes catching Kelly’s as the lieutenant moves his head to look at him.

 _“Great.”_ Jay exhales with relief, extending a hand to shake both of theirs, already taking his leave _. “Thank you both. We’ll be in touch tomorrow with the details. Expect a pap to hang around next shift. We’ll debrief him not to get too close,”_ he adds as he senses Boden tense. With that, he leaves the room and the group disperses, each to their own office, their own job, locked in their silence as they think things over.

_…_

_“Um… Kel?”_ Matt asks carefully later the next evening. He’d gone to the gym after the work and has just come out of the shower, wearing loose house clothes, his hair still damp.

 _“Mmm,”_ Kelly answers distractedly from the couch where he’s sitting with leftovers from takeout and a beer, watching the game he’d recorded. When Matt doesn’t answer, he turns his head to look at him, finding him standing shy and uncomfortable just outside his room; worrying his bottom lip as he searches for words.

_“I was thinking, um, maybe we should practice, you know – for tomorrow…”_

_“Practice?”_

_“Uh, yeah. I mean… if a photographer’s coming tomorrow, we have to uh, be comfortable with one another… physically…”_ he winces with embarrassment.

 _“Oh,”_ realization falls on Kelly. _“yeah, guess you’re right. Impressions and that,”_

_“Yeah,”_

_“Probably better not to have our first kiss plastered in the papers. Might be awkward,”_

_“Yeah…”_ Matt was now eyeing Kelly suspiciously. He was saying the words, but his tone was not at all worried. Like he didn’t even care.

_“Ok, so come here,”_

_“What?”_ Kelly’s words snapped Matt out of his musing. Then he watches him rise from the couch and saunter towards him.

 _“Can’t kiss you from all the way over there, can I?”_ Kelly says as he steps into Matt’s space. He can see Matt tense, his eyes fluttering over Kelly’s face, trying to guess his next move. " _Matt, relax, it’s just a kiss. Why are you so tense about this?”_

 _“Why are you not?”_ Matt shoots back, and Kelly grins mischievously, his fingers coming up to rest against Matt’s hipbone, and Matt’s breath catches in his throat.

 _“I’m a bit curious,”_ he says through his sultry smile, stepping even closer, his breath tickling Matt’s jaw.

_“Curious?”_

_“Mhhh,”_ Kelly hums against Matt’s skin as his nose caresses along Matt’s jawline, his left hand coming to whisper at Matt’s nape.

 _“About kissing me?”_ Matt’s voice comes out ridiculously breathy.

_“Mhhh,”_

_“W-why?”_

_“Curious.”_ Kelly breaths with finality, closing his eyes as his lips come to linger lightly on Matt’s lips, letting them both adjust to the feeling. His fingers find their way into the soft hair at Matt’s nape, not yet tugging but definitely there. He lets Matt initiate further. He can feel a hand climbing up his front, fluttering against his chest before a finger gently claws at his collar, pulling him in and creating momentum for their lips to move and explore.  
It’s very gentle at first, very curious and reverent, almost shy. Warm breaths and chapped lips, inquisitive tongues and awakening taste buds, gentle sucks and intriguing rasps of teeth, tasting and tempting and daring for more.

Matt breaks they kiss in need of air. His fingers still grasping at Kelly’s shirt, his eyes big and filled with question as he tries to figure out both his feelings and Kelly’s assessment. And Kelly’s expression is as open as Matt has ever seen it. Surprise flashing through his eyes as he takes Matt in, trying to bring his own breath under control.

 _“One more,”_ Kelly whispers, quick to take Matt’s lips in his again.

It’s rougher this time, bolder and more intruding. They duel shortly for dominance, bringing grunts and moans out of each other. Their arms wrapping more tightly around each other, roving through the others’ hair and up their spine. Kelly wins the battle first, his tongue dipping into Matt’s mouth, licking heatedly against his tongue and palate, seeking and prodding and discerning, until Matt catches it with his own tongue sucking on it while pulling back to close the kiss.

 _“Fuck,”_ Kelly grunts uncontrolled and Matt chuckles, feeling victorious and giddy to have surprised Kelly like that. _“I knew you’d be a good kisser.”_ Kelly pants _, “I just didn’t imagine it to be that good.”_

And somehow any and all awkwardness that could have been between them dissipates.

 _“Thank you?”_ Matt mumbles bashfully.

 _“Come watch the game with me,”_ Kelly requests gently, not moving away from Matt. _“20 min in, 2:1. Black Hawks could use your support.”_

 _“It’s a recorded game, Kelly,”_ Matt laughs, _“we know how it ends.”_

 _“I need your support then.”_ Kelly smiles _, “Come on,”_ he tugs at Matt’s hand _, “we need to practice proximity anyway.”_  
Matt's eyebrows shoot into his hairline as he lets himself be pulled around the couch. He takes a seat next to Kelly, waiting to see what Kelly does. The air lingers around them stretching between curious and awkward before Kelly chugs down the rest of his beer decidedly.  
_“Just... come here,”_ he says as he sits back against the backrest, extending his arm to make room for Matt, _“just lean on me and don’t think about it.”_

After another beat Matt scoots into Kelly’s space, sitting back as he lets Kelly’s arm rests across his shoulders. They watch the game in silence, and Matt pretends not to notice as Kelly’s finger draws circles at the front of his shoulder, a thumb sneaking up along his collarbone.

…

 _"You ready for this?”_ Kelly asks as they stand at the door the next morning ready to leave for shift. Jay had informed them a paparazzi photographer would follow them all day, so they should be in their roles from the moment they leave the house. If they give him good enough material before shift or off a call, they won’t have to risk being unprofessional on a call.

 _“As ready as I’ll ever be,”_ Matt responds heavily, waiting for Kelly to open the door.

 _“Hey,”_ Kelly admonishes jokingly, _“you get free reign to all of this for the next two weeks,”_ his hand gestures over his body, _“you could show a little more enthusiasm.”_

 _“Oh, right, guess I should also be grateful, huh?”_ Matt chuckles.

 _“Oh, definitely!”_ Kelly laughs and winks, swinging the door open and letting them out, waiting for Matt to lock after them. 

As they reach the bottom of the stairs, just as they’ve planned it out with Jay, Kelly takes Matt’s hand in his, entwining their fingers before leading him out the door. Their shared smirk quickly turning into easy smiles as they make their way outside. Kelly’s eyes roam around to see if he can find the photographer before he focuses his attention back on Matt. They’re riding separately to the firehouse, which gives them the perfect opportunity for a flaunty farewell. He stops next to Matt’s truck and turns to stand in front of Matt, his fingers sneaking in between the buttons of Matt’s shirt and pulling him close.

 _“You’re enjoying this way too much,”_ Matt jokes quietly but does not flinch or pull back.

 _“Am I?”_ Kelly challenges, a grin forming on his lips as his fingers brush lightly against Matt’s taut abdomen.

 _“Mh,”_ Matt’s hand come to rest at Kelly’s waist.

 _“Oh, the prices we pay to keep society safe,”_ Kelly teases in Matt’s ear, moving to set a kiss on his cheek and then finally finding his lips. He nibbles lightly on Matt’s bottom lip before taking it in his mouth. Yet Matt succeeds to surprise him again as his hands sneak down into his back pockets, pulling him even closer.

 _“You won’t win this,”_ Matt challenges as he bites lightly at the stubble on Kelly’s cheek. (something he’d never thought he’d do, but _wow, it’s fucking hot;_ he thinks.)

 _“We’ll see,”_ Kelly retorts as he steals one more kiss, happy with the challenge they’ve wordlessly set between them. With that, they separate, each to their own vehicle.  
_“Drive safe, Babe,”_ Kelly yells with a smirk as he climbs on his bike, raising a hand to wave at Matt as he pulls out the parking with his truck.

…

On his bike, on the short way to work, Kelly has time to think; his mind filled with Matt. Though he won’t admit it or bring it up between them, he’s amazed at the ease Matt is showing at their new proximity, his willingness to treat it as a game. Kelly wonders what Matt really thinks of all this, how he explains it to himself, and where it meets him, six months after he’d signed his divorce papers from Gabby. He hasn’t yet put himself out there on the dating scene. It’s taken time for him to find his place again in the house, among the men, still the Captain but now untied again with Gabby’s absence. Kelly thinks it’s the least she could have done for Matt; disappear and leave 51 for Matt to find his home and two legs again. 

And now this, this fake relationship with a man, with Kelly, is to be his first relationship after Gabby. His rebound of sorts. And publicized no less. Kelly’s not sure how Matt does it and remains so stoic about it all. He’s in awe, and yet he hopes Matt’s not covering too much and harming himself. God only knows the idiot would do it.

.

In his truck, Matt tries his best not to think about it. Not to think how good a kisser Kelly is, how his wicked grin makes his eyes light up, how safe Matt felt falling asleep on his shoulder yesterday. The safest he’s felt since… perhaps since Louie was taken. It hurts too much to think about, and he quickly turns the radio on, humming with lyrics he doesn’t know, his fingers tapping off beat on the steering wheel. He trusts Kelly, he tells himself through the music, and it’s a means to catch a criminal. So that’s that.

...

Boden informs Truck and Squad teams that morning, explaining the case and its meanings. There is the odd joke and some embarrassment as they all take it in, but they all see the bigger picture, understanding the cause, and shift goes on without any further hitch.  
Otis even offers to do a spot on his podcast about them, claiming the number of listeners was ever-growing and that the culprit might also be a listener. They tell him they’d think about it.

..

 _“What does this mean about the pool?”_ Otis asks later, as most of Truck sits in the lounge, passing time between calls.

 _“What Pool?”_ Matt asks, coming in through the door and the room falls silent. Dead silent. Death-glares sent in Otis’ direction, whose ears are suddenly fire-red.  
Matt studies the room carefully. _“Wait. No, you didn’t. You have a pool about Severide and I dating?”_

_“Well, not dat-“_

_“Otis!”_ Joe's voice rings loud as he shakes his head from side to side as he tries to save Otis from himself.

 _“Oh,”_ Matt says, a small frown crossing his face before his features settle again. _“What’s the bet? And how high?”_

They all look at each other, pondering if they should answer.

It’s then Kelly steps quietly into the room.  _“What’s up?”_

_“Apparently, there’s a pool about us getting together.”_

_“Ah,”_ Kelly smirks, not surprised at all _“how high?”_

 _“140,”_ Brett answers, her voice not even flailing, _“there’s a time span, as well as a scenario play.”_

 _“Interesting,”_ Kelly chuckles as he pours himself a cup of coffee, now standing next to Matt. “what scenarios?”

Herrmann groans but Brett continues guiltlessly, _“After a night at Molly’s; Locker-room after a call;”_

 _“Seriously?”_ Matt intervenes but Sylvie just shrugs her shoulders and goes on.

_“Dry-spell at your apartment. Unfortunately, faking it to catch a bad guy was not a scenario we’d thought about.”_

_“Right,”_ Matt concludes, setting his mug down on the counter, _“just so it’s very clear, that money is ours,”_ he emphasizes, his finger moving between him and Kelly, making Kelly chuckle _._

 _“That’s date-night covered then,”_ Kelly winks and presses a quick kiss to Matt’s cheek before making his escape chuckling, catching Matt unprepared and causing him to blush, while the rest of them gawk with shock. Knowing it is one thing, but seeing it is something quite different.

 _“Truck, - drills, now,”_ Matt commands, trying to cover his state, causing them all to groan and moan as they make their way outside, the perfect smirk widening on his lips as he plans his revenge.

…

The day dragged on without a call, meaning they spent most of their time inside, (and apart for that matter), and the photographer waiting outside was coming up empty-handed. Except for a few shots from their morning farewell, he had nothing, and he still needed at least one in CFD uniform. Jay called Kelly with a reminder, to which Kelly laughed, saying he wasn’t responsible for the fires of Chicago – just for putting them out, and that he’s rather glad no one is setting anything on fire for the benefit of a photograph. But he appeased Jay’s grumbling by promising to initiate something outside the firehouse if a call didn’t come in soon.

They didn’t have to wait much longer… a call came in sending them to at an old movie-theatre. But the moment they were on the scene, the cameraman was forgotten, all their focus entirely directed at the job at hand and the victims in danger.

School being out, the place offered family movies, meaning the scene was filled with scared children and panicked parents. Electricity being cut off automatically as a safety measure, they had to work in the dark, making their job even slower. Both teams were directed to vacate the premises and help with victim control.  
Kelly and Matt saw each other only in passing, leading people of all sizes out to the safety zone and waiting ambulances. It was two and a half hours before they finally had a full head-count of all guests and personal and the fire was out.  
They all took a small break to catch their breath and rehydrate before beginning the tedious task of overhaul.

Taking a moment to sneak a peek at his phone, Kelly finds another reminder from Jay, telling him they have great shots from the work, just none suggesting them to be more than platonic. With that in mind, Kelly approaches Matt, who’s sitting on Truck’s front bumper, showing him the message as he takes a seat extremely close to him. His hand soon comes to rest across Matt’s shoulders, he leans in to set a kiss on his temple, keeping his place to ensure that wherever the photographer is, he’d get the shot.  
But what begins as a fake gesture of intimacy, soon turns into a real one.  
He can smell the fire, the smoke and the sweat off Matt’s hair, but also the sweet smell of his shampoo and the tinge that is only Matt.

 _“You okay?”_ he mumbles into Matt’s ear, as Matt closes his eyes at the contact. He somehow senses that it’s more than exhaustion that’s affecting Matt as if he’s glad for the contact.

 _“Yeah,”_ Matt tries to nod, but his voice is weak as if he’s struggling to hold something in. _“I thought… I think I saw Louie in there - well, out in the safety zone, when I was taking a victim out. He didn’t recognize me.”_

Kelly’s heart breaks for Matt’s at his words. It’s not surprising that the boy wouldn’t remember, - he was, after all, very small when he was with them, and it’s been a couple of years, and Matt’s wearing full gear, - but it’s so unfair on Matt, to be reminded of being forgotten by someone he loved, someone who once had called him dad. Kelly can hear Matt taking a shuddering breath, trying to push away his feelings and thoughts.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Kelly says, knowing it won’t help, his fingers massaging at Matt’s nape, where his shoulder meets his neck, as if the pressure may ground him, wipe away the lost look in his eyes. Matt just nods as he tries to get his breathing under control again. Then he speaks, taking Kelly by complete surprise with his next words.

 _“Kiss it away?”_ Matt quips his tone teasing but his eyes pleading as if he’s asking Kelly to distract him and make him forget.

Kelly’s not sure if he’s joking or not; if he’s doing it for the photographer and the cause, but he can’t seem to deny Matt and he finds he really doesn’t care.  It’s the easiest thing to just lean in, to find Matt’s lips, to tell him without words how strong and amazing Kelly finds him. How he hates every pain Matt has ever had to endure, how he just wants him to be happy and shine.

It’s not a gaudy or a flashy kiss, not about upping one another, not intrusive, not even long. But it succeeds to clear Matt’s mind of anything else, fill him with everything Kelly – Kelly’s scent, and Kelly’s warm breath, the feel of his chapped lips and stubbled cheek, his strong fingers tugging at Matt’s hair. It’s safety again, and friendship, and trust. And by its end, Matt feels he can work another 60 hours on that feeling alone. _“Thank you,”_ he mumbles into Kelly’s mouth.

 

 _“You think they got what they needed?”_ Matt asks once they’ve caught their breath, his features guarded and his eyes skimming the scene in front of them, throwing Kelly out of kilter again. _Was it really all only for the photographer?_ He doesn’t think so, finds he hopes not, but they don’t have the time now. Their crews are gawking again, even Boden’s not quick enough to hide the look of surprise on his face. It’s back to work, to being leaders, to overhaul, to the focus and agility needed to keep their men safe.

 _“We’ll see.”_ He answers dryly, getting up to leave. _“Squad’ll take the second floor_ ,” he retorts over his shoulder, already on the move to join his crew to begin overhaul.

…

The photographs come out the next morning, and over the next couple of days, plastered across the cheap paper, making Matt both embarrassed and disgusted. He spends his shift hours in his office, unable to not look at them, fighting the urge to tear them into pieces.  
It’s not the content that bothers him (though seeing himself kiss Kelly needs some getting used to), it’s the tacky headlines and colourful arrows that making them into a freak-show. He tells himself over and over it’s all a ruse to catch a violent criminal, but he can’t shake the memories of the last time he saw his name slandered in the papers, the shame and guilt that followed him around as photographs of his mother kept popping up throughout her trail. It’s like all the work he’s done over the years, to achieve a clean slate, to build a different reputation for himself, to free himself and become who he is, has been quickly erased under the recent pressure of a printing-press, reducing him back to being the son of a murderer. And now a gay one, at that.

If Kelly sees it, he doesn’t comment.  
He hadn’t thought about this part of Matt’s past when he’d pulled him into the task without an afterthought. _How did he not take a moment to talk it over with Matt? To think out the specifics, the consequences, the ripple-effects it might have on him?_ Now he feels guilty for his part in adding to Matt’s pain, unable to find the words to abate Matt’s reeling mind to believe the insignificance of it all. 51 all know who Matt really is and trust him with their lives and care for him deeply. And this is just more proof to the strength of the man, who knows no boundaries (or self-preservation) when it comes to saving peoples lives and doing the right thing.

.

Their fake routine goes on for a few days, on a lower flame: Being off shift, they don’t spend much time together, each working his own job, meeting at night at the apartment, behind closed doors and closed curtains, where there’s no need to pretend. But they do make sure to keep up the ruse, kissing and touching when they’re in public, - in the parking lot every morning as they leave for work, once at the supermarket, and during their run at the promenade on Saturday – challenging each other playfully, in case they’re being followed, in case someone (a specific someone) is watching.

They don’t talk about that kiss on the Truck’s bumper, or about how they feel or what it all means. They’ve somehow both fallen into a silent understanding, going through the motions and not letting it get any more personal than it has to be.

…

It takes a week after the photos have been published for something to change. Coming off shift, Matt drives the two of them back in the direction of their apartment when he senses it.

_“Kel, someone’s following us.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Pretty sure. You see the green Rover three cars back? He appeared behind us when we turned out of the firehouse.”_

_“Ok, take a few left-turns, to make sure. I’ll call Jay.”_

Matt complies, prolonging their journey and keeping an eye out for the Rover, which keeps a safe distance but definitely follows them.

 _“Severide?”_ Jay answers immediately as if waiting for the call.

_“Jay, Casey and I are in his truck, on the way to our place, and we think someone’s following us. Green Rover, Chicago license plate ending with a 2-6.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Pretty sure. Matt says it’s been behind us since the firehouse. We’re driving around to check and it’s still there.”_

_“Okay, do a pit stop somewhere before you head home. We’ll have a van there waiting for when you get there, so we can clock him and follow. Don’t make contact with him and don’t provoke him. We want this as clean as possible, and we need to catch him in action.”_

_“Got it.”_

_“And don’t underestimate him. No heroics.”_

_“Right.”_ Severide chuckles lightly as he hangs up, knowing Jay is prone to exactly the same heroics as either of them if the times call for it. _“We need to give them time to get to our pace with the van. Make a stop at a supermarket or something.”_ he updates Matt.

_“Right. I could stop for gas. You want to pop in for breakfast at Glen’s Diner?”_

_“Sure. breakfast before bashing - sounds good.”_

_“Don’t say that,”_ Matt can’t bring himself to joke about it. A feeling of dread spreading in his chest as he takes another peek at the green car still behind them. Kelly can sense the tension creeping into him.

_“Matt, nothing’s going to happen. PD will be on our every move.”_

_“I know… just… don’t joke about it.”_ Matt says as they pull into the gas station, stopping in front of a pump and jumping out to fill it up. Then he leans against the car fiddling with his phone, trying to stop himself from looking directly at the green car now parked on the corner on the other side of the street.

Kelly comes to stand before him, caging him in but not yet leaning into him. _"You wanna give him a floor show? Give him something to really be pissed about?”_ he suggests, and Matt can’t help but smile but his eyes remain worried. His hand raises tentatively to rest on Kelly’s chest.

 _“I don’t want anything to happen to you,”_ he says with sincerity that catches Kelly unprepared.

_“Matt, nothing is going to happen to me. Or to you.”_

_“You’re my last one.”_

_“What?”_

_“Everyone I love disappears. You’re my last one; I couldn’t take it if something happened to you.”  
_ Finally, Matt’s eyes climb to meet Kelly’s, checking if his message, explicit or implied has come through.

Kelly’s eyes shine fiercely at him and he can read every moment of their shared history in the radiating blue.   
_“I’m not going anywhere,”_ Kelly promises, his stomach doing flipflop in his gut. _Are they really doing this at a gas station?_ But he can’t afford to miss his chance, tiny as it. He leans in, wrapping Matt tightly in his arms, whispering against the shell of his ear, “ _I love you too,”_

Matt gasps at the sound of the words, unprepared for such a direct and honest admission. He’s not sure what he’d wanted his words to mean, what impact he’d meant or wants them to have on their relationship, but he can’t help but cling greedily to the feeling those words evoke in him. Like a blossom opening inside his chest, a warm ray filling every corner, a comfort and security of having a place in the world.

 

The click of the fuel tank wakes them from their reverie. Matt opens his eyes and they involuntarily drift to the green car across the road, where he can just make the figure of a man sitting inside, watching them. A cold rush washing over him, making his gut drop and sending a shudder up his spine. _“He’s watching,”_ he mumbles almost unconsciously. _“No, don’t look.”_  He grabs Kelly’s back preventing him from turning to look, risking blowing their cover. m  
Instead, Matt attacks Kelly’s lips with a searing kiss. Different from all their tame and delicate kisses, this one is fierce and demanding, opened-mouthed and burning. Bringing up anything left unsaid between them and blocking the world out. Matt’s hands wander up and down Kelly’s back, pressing strongly, leaving marks and trails in their wake.

Out of breath, and utterly overwhelmed, Kelly eventually pulls back, hands holding on to Matt’s face as if preventing it from disappearing. He studies his face for a moment, his eyes wide with wonder before they both break into a smile.  
They then wordlessly pull away from each other; Kelly moves to free the fuel-nozzle from the tank, as Matt climbs back into the truck to move the car from the pumps.

 _“Park somewhere we can have a view of the truck from the diner,”_ Kelly tells him, _“just in case.”_

…

 

To their surprise, midway through their breakfast, the green Rover pulls away and disappears.  When Kelly calls, Jay informs them PD were already trying to track the car through the traffic cameras on the route they had taken from the firehouse and that they should otherwise keep on with their day as normal. He also promised to have them tailed throughout the day.

Having just finished a shift they both planned to rest at home for a few hours and then each go to his own job – Kelly at the boathouse and Matt at a construction site at a different part of town. A few hours later, as he’s getting ready for work, Matt’s phone rings and a new client requests to meet him, claiming he’s looking for someone to renovate his balcony and that Matt was recommended to him by a friend. A bit weary of the coincidence, but thinking on his feet, Matt invites him to come meet him at his construction site later in the afternoon. He asks jay to try and trace the call and informs him of his plans.

..

Matt chuckles to himself with amusement, as the undercover officers put to tail him - posing as labourers working for him, - grumble with frustration and heat when they actually have to help him lift and carry equipment around the site. He’s also grateful to have another pair of hands to help with the more complicated tasks to be done.

At 17:27 a young man, arrives at the construction site, looking for Matt. Matt surveys him from afar; he came on foot, no sign of a green Rover, he’s about Matt’s age, dressed casually in jeans and a black button-down, his hair short and groomed. _Not really scary_ , Matt thinks, as he makes his way to him, thinking he was probably just paranoid this morning when the call came in. Letting things get to him.

He stretches his hand out to greet the man and shake his hand. His grip is strong, Matt finds, and there’s a crooked smile momentarily flittering on his face before Matt feels a hard tug on his hand and a small sting at his neck and the world goes fuzzy as he falls to the ground.  
He can hear shouting from somewhere behind him, and running feet on the gravel; feels a sudden sharp blow to his gut and a great pull before everything goes dark.  

…

 _“Matt?”_ a voice is calling him out of the dark. A darkness he didn’t even realize he was in.  
_“Matt,”_ It so familiar… that voice, but there’s now white fog everywhere and he can’t see anything else _.  
“Matty?”_  Kelly. That’s Kelly’s voice. Only Kelly calls him that. He tries to speak, but he doesn’t think it worked. His mouth wasn’t listening to his brain, and his throat is rough. He tries to cough to clear his throat.

_“No, Matt, don’t cough. Open your eyes,”_

Matt shakes his head lightly, trying to push against the white, to shake it away, but it only makes him dizzy and nauseous.

 _“Matt,”_ he can feel fingers in his hair, _“stop moving, you’re okay, just open your eyes for me.”_

Finally, his eyes comply, and he slowly opens his eyes to a crack, afraid he’s going to be blinded by the light. But he isn’t, the lights are dimmed, and he finds Kelly’s smiling face above him.

 _“Kel,”_ he tries to say but it comes out more of a groan.

 _“Water,”_ Kelly’s voice is soft as he holds out a cup with a straw for Matt, but Matt finds himself too tired to even raise his arm to take it. Kelly brings it to his lips and Matt takes a long pull of water, enjoying it as if he hasn’t drunk in days.

 _“Slowly_ ,” Matt hears another voice in the room, opening his eyes to find Dr. Choi standing at the edge of his bed. _“Matt,”_ Choi greets _, “you know where you are?”_

 _“Hospital_ ,” Matt grunts out, pieces of memories coming back; Of waking up briefly in a different room and Choi asking him questions. Of machines beeping and tubes pulling and pain.

_“Good, you remember what happened?”_

Both Kelly and Choi look at him expectantly as he tries to recollect his memories.

 _“PD,”_ he grumbles trying to grip at fleeting snippets, “ _homophobic_ _attacks, was_ _at work. Kelly?”_

 _“I’m here, Matt_ ,” Kelly says as he places a hand on Matt's arm, somewhat worried by his confusion.

 _“Why is it all so blurry?”_ he asks Kelly, his eyes moving from focusing on Kelly’s hand on his arm to finding his eyes.

_“He drugged you, Matt. He drugged you before he stabbed you.”_

_“What?”_ Matt panics suddenly as if it was happening now, the machines around him starting to beep. Kelly’s hand presses him down calmly.

 _“Matt, calm down,”_ Choi jumps in as he takes a step closer to Matt.

 _“Matt,”_ Kelly’s voice is calm, his hands move to rest at Matt’s neck, holding his face, Kelly's face hovering above him filling his view, his blue eyes pulling him in _.  
"Matt,”_ he says again, _“I promise you, you are OK. He got to you, you got hurt but you are OK. The cops were with you the entire time, he only got,”_ Kelly pauses shortly and Matt can see he is blinking away tears, _“he stabbed you once, in the gut, before the cops got him. It’s over, you are OK.”_

It is only at Kelly’s words that Matt realizes he’s injured. His eyes move down to his stomach, searching for evidence of Kelly’s words. A white gauze bandage covers the right side of his abdomen.  _“I don’t understand,”_ Matt's voice is small as he fights between panic and fatigue. He wants to believe Kelly but he can’t seem to put the pieces together.

 _“I know,”_ Kelly said softly, _“and I will explain everything, but now you need rest.”_

 _“No,-“_ Matts argues weakly.

 _“Doctor’s orders, Matt,”_  Dr. Choi intervenes _. “Get some rest, Kelly can come back tomorrow.”_

Both Kelly’s and Matt’s blue eyes, find the doctor, pleadingly. _“Can’t I stay? At least until he’s asleep?”_ Kelly practically begs.

Choi finds himself overwhelmed both by the striking blues and by the heartfulness the two men in front of him unashamedly portray. _"Um, fine. Yeah. OK. But then you have to go. Visiting hours are over. And make sure he rests.”_ Choi scowls at Kelly as he tries to find his authority again before taking his leave.

.

 _“How long do I have to stay here?”_ Matt asks quietly when the room is silent.

_“At least until tomorrow, doctors want to see everything is functioning properly before they release you.”_

_“What did he do? Wh-what’s the damage?”_

Matt’s innocent and hurt tone floors Kelly, and he wants so badly to hold him close and kiss away the worry lines from his face. But Matt’s injured and he’s not sure how he’d react now it’s all over. _“Not much. He hit your liver, but the doctors were able to stop the bleed and fix the tear, and you just need a few days to let it heal.”_

 _“Because it regenerates itself?”_ Matt asks, his voice small as he fights sleep.

_“Yes,” Kelly smiles fondly at him, “because it regenerates itself.”_

_“Don’t leave,”_ Matt mumbles before his eyes finally close.

 _“I won’t,”_ Kelly whispers _,_ squeezing Matt’s hand _. “I’m right here.”_ He waits another small moment before he sets a light kiss on Matt’s hair.

 

_\- Fin -_


	8. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is utter nonsense... but it made me laugh

MOVING DAY

“You know what’s good about moving day?” Kelly asks as he jumps out of the U-haul truck at their new joined apartment.

 _“What?”_ Matt asks, meeting him in the driveway having parked his truck behind him. All of Matt’s worldly possessions are literally packed into the two vehicles, waiting to be unpacked in their new place.

_“Empty rooms. Lots of clear surfaces to have sex on.”_

_“You mean hard, dirty surfaces instead of clean soft beds and couches?”_ Matt scoffs.

 _“Hard and dirty is my favourite,”_ Kelly winks, _“think about it – floors and kitchen tops, empty walk-in cupboards, staircases and nooks. All waiting for us to mark them.”_

 _“You make it sound so romantic,”_ Matt teases him, running their different new rooms in his mind. _“What you really mean is wood burn and rug burn and dust balls,”_

_“You spoilt-sport, it is romantic, it’ll make the place ours.”_

_“I thought the down-payment already made this place ours.”_ Matt doesn’t relent, but smiles as his arm encircles Kelly’s torso, as he guides them through the door.

_“Well, if you’re not interested…”_

_“I didn’t say that,”_ Matt grins mischievously, pushing Kelly against the wall just inside the door.

 _“Maybe we can find a position for each room, you know?”_ Kelly pants lightly as Matt’s lips and tongue attack his neck. _“The Wheelbarrow for the toolshed, the Deckchair for the balcony, the Lap-Top for the study,”_

 _“Have you been reading the Kama Sutra again?”_ Matt laughs.

 _“Maybe,”_ Kelly’s eye twinkle at him before he catches his lips in a searing kiss.

 _“Don’t you need a chair for the Lap-Top position?”_ Matt wonders when they come up for air.

_“You’re right. How about the Step-Master then, on the stairs?”_

_“The Arch in the doorway?”_ Matt’s joins in, his hands becoming curious along Kelly’s body.

_“Teaspoons for the kitchen,”_

_“The Visitor in the cloakroom?”_

_“Sounds like we’re playing Cludo,”_

_“Oh, that could also be interesting… you could be Colonel Mustard with the Rope…”_

_“Rope, huh? I like where this is going.”_

_“You know where I’m going?”_ Matt says as he squeezes Kelly’s cock through his pants, nibbling at Kelly’s pulse-point on his neck.

 _“Mh?”_ Kelly's so lost in pleasure he can't even form words.

_“To get my things out of the car before someone steals my everything!”_


End file.
